trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
BloomingNomad
__FORCETOC__ >Be the annoying vegetarian. Very well. Your name is SEPHONE TARAX. Your trollTag is bloomingNomad and you acciDENTLY stress ODD words and sylLAbles when speaKING and GET oVER excitED eaSIly!!! >Examine hive. Your HIVE sits precariously atop a large TREE, teetering somewhat due to the WEIGHT of everything in it. Your LUSUS is too big and heavy to fit in the HIVE, however, and usually hangs around BELOW the tree. Your HIVE is a bit of a MESS. Random miscellaneous ITEMS are strewn across the floor, such as pieces of CLOTH and other things. A single CLOSET holds SUPPLIES for TRAVEL, such as FOOD, CLOTHING, and MEDICAL EQUIPMENT. Your RECUPERACOON, a dark green lumpish-looking shape with various holes in it, sits in the CORNER of the room. You actually don't go to your HIVE often. Hence the giant mess. You don't like actually STAYING there because poor KERIS is unable to actually go inside. While it is obvious she DOESN'T MIND, you still feel BAD for leaving her OUTSIDE. Plus, the HIVE is very DANGEROUS and could FALL FROM THE TREE any moment. Instead, you and your LUSUS TRAVEL away from it and only return for SUPPLIES. >Examine self. You are a rather AVERAGE-LOOKING troll, and NOTHING is really SPECTACULAR about you. You are a little on the SHORT side and tend to have to look up at others who are talking to you. You wear your hair in a MESSY FASHION, and don't really bother BRUSHING it often. Your horns are POINTED DOWNWARDS and end in SEPARATED, U-SHAPED POINTS. One of your most striking features is your FACE PAINT. You wear it every day, never washing it off. You say that it's to be an "INDIVIDUAL" but others are just PERTURBED by it. Your basic outfit is an OVER-SIZED SWEATSHIRT and JEANS. The SIMPLER, you say, the BETTER. And you are most definitely a GIRL. Anyone who says otherwise is most certainly MISTAKEN. >Examine personality You are a FANATIC VEGETARIAN, and REFUSE TO EAT ANYTHING THAT ONCE MOVED. You instead eat ANY PLANT YOU CAN FIND. You are also partial to HIGHLY NUTRITIOUS SOIL. You also CARE FOR THE DEAD. When you come across the CORPSE OF A CREATURE, you preform a RESPECTFUL BURIAL and HONOR ITS LIFE. Others are a LITTLE PUT OFF by this ODD BEHAVIOR, but you DON'T GIVE A CRAP. KILLING anything is simply NOT AN OPTION. You are very OUTGOING and TALKATIVE. Your energy can never be CONTAINED once you've GOTTEN GOING. You can RANT ON for HOURS ON END about nearly ANYTHING. This SCARES OTHERS, and even though you LOVE OTHER PEOPLE and THEIR COMPANY, you are often LEFT ALONE. You love to TRAVEL all over Alternia, seeing all the places and things that cover the world. >Examine Lusus. Ah, KERIS, your dear MINI-BRONTOSAURUS Lusus. She has been your GUARDIAN for as long as you can remember. When you were very SMALL, Keris took you in and raised you. Despite her being miniature, she is still TWO TIMES as big as you and towers above many other Lusus. She fed you only PLANTS, being the only thing she ate herself, and this is what caused you to become a VEGETARIAN. The two of you TRAVEL together, you riding upon her back while she carries SUPPLIES for the JOURNEYS. >Ponder trivia. * Sephone's first name comes from the Greek goddess Persephone. She was both the goddess of Spring and the queen of the Underworld, due to her husband being Hades, god of the Underworld, and her mother being Demeter, goddess of the harvest. ** Her last name is from the Genus Taraxacum, which contains the species T. officinale and T. erythrospermum, commonly called Dandelions. This is because her symbol is also the botanical symbol for weeds--something Dandelions are often considered. * Keris is named after the Roman goddess Ceres, who was Persephone's Roman equivalent's mother. She was the goddess of the Harvest, Plants, and Motherly Love. ** She is a Brontosaurus because they were herbivores, much like Sephone is. >Fondly regard photos. Sephone_Tarax_doodle.png| >Be adorable. Sephone_and_lusus.png| >Pose dramatically with Keris. Sephone_avatar_final.gif| >Drink mysterious teal liquid. Sephone_chu~.png| >Show Strife Specibus. Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Female Category:Troll Category:AlosBothe